


The Son Of Wolverine

by witchguy1993



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: At age twelve, after the Dobby incident, Harry Potter gets his mutant powers which Dudley realizes, he then discovers that James Potter isn't his biological father, a man named James Howlett is. Harry goes to Gringotts to confirm this, Harry gets emancipated, he uses one of the powers that he replicated to travel which leads him to meet St. John.SLASH STORY





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.

A twelve year old Harry Potter, just after he had finished his second year and had his 12th birthday is sitting in his room after the Dobby had dropped a cake on Mrs Mason who had been with her husband who was having a meeting with his uncle.

Harry hears the thundering footsteps up the stairs and his bedroom door is slammed open by his uncle who yells "what do you think you were doing lying to us ? huh FREAK ? you lying little FREAK, you dropped that cake on our guest"

"I didn't do it, I didn't drop it on that lady" replies Harry.

"then why was it floating ?" asks Vernon before he storms over to Harry who doesn't register the hit until he is on the ground as Vernon starts to beat on him. As Vernon beats into Harry he doesn't realize what is about to happen. Harry suddenly feels a surge of angry, he twists his body and catches one of his uncle's fists and his fingernails sharpen and start to grow, digging into his uncle's fists, he then uses his other set of claws to slash at Vernon's chest.

Vernon yells out in pain at the slash and he steps back. Harry gets onto his feet, looks at his new claws, he looks at them with a tilted head before he looks at Vernon with a look of pure hatred. He yells and leaps at Vernon, aiming his claws at Vernon's face. He slashes Vernon's face and chest as Vernon lays on the ground, he hears a noise at the bedroom door and he looks up to see Petunia staring at him with a look of shock, with a lot of fear in her eyes, her face is extremely pale too and Harry asks her "what's wrong, auntie ? you look pale"

"what did you do ?" she asks.

"I used my claws" replies Harry showing his aunt his new claws which retract out, scaring his aunt and causing her to scream a bit. Harry gets off his uncle's body unconscious body and steps towards Petunia who backs away making Harry smile and he asks innocently "why are you backing away, auntie ? you scared of me ?" Petunia nods in a scared way. Harry grins an evil grin and says "good, now you know how I felt growing up, now you're going to leave me in peace so I can pack and leave this house, forever"

"you can't just leave" yells Petunia.

"yes, I can" says Harry before he asks "who told you that I can't leave ? and who placed me here anyway ?" he then says "I doubt that my mother would want me here" Petunia doesn't answer so Harry yells "who placed me here ?" making Dudley come upstairs and he sees what's going on but he's confused so he asks "what's going on ? and why does Harry have claws ?" tilting his head.

"he's more of a freak than before" replies Petunia making Harry growl and he growls out "I ain't no freak"

"no, you're a mutant" says Dudley with a smile, he then says "my friend's older brother is a mutant, he can turn invisible"

"that sounds cool" says Harry before he says "I think my only power are these claws" Suddenly Vernon gets up, grabs a piece of glass that had broken and he attacks Harry, slashing at Harry, hitting Harry's throat. Harry falls to the ground and Petunia asks her husband "what did you do ?"

"I killed the little freak" replies Vernon before he says "now we don't have to worry about those freaks coming here, we can get back to our normal, originary lives"

"think again, uncle" says Harry as he gets off the floor, his throat is completely healed up and he says to Dudley "I guess the claws aren't the only power I got"

"you can heal" says Dudley amazed by what he had seen and Harry says "I'm guessing that every scar I've ever gotten has been healed up completely too, every broken bone is healed correctly too"

"good" is all Dudley says. Vernon charges at Harry with the piece of glass but he doesn't stand a chance as Harry aims his claws at Vernon's chest and slashes Vernon's chest open, Harry then grips Vernon's groin with his claws digging into Vernon's groin. Vernon is grimacing in pain as Harry keeps adding pressure till he feels his testicles burst and Vernon screams in pain and Dudley cups his groin protectively, Petunia widens her eyes at what Harry had done before Harry says "that was for attacking me, asshole, you're lucky you're alive" he then grabs his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Harry walks past Petunia and Dudley heading downstairs with his trunk, he then gets an idea and he asks Petunia "auntie, where are Vernon's guns ?"

"his guns ?" asks Petunia sweetly.

"yea, I know he has some in this house" replies Harry before he asks "where are they ?"

"in mine and his bedroom, in the closet" replies Petunia making Vernon yell at her for telling Harry where his guns are. Harry goes up to Petunia and Vernon's room with his trunk, heads into the closet and he finds a box with three handguns with three boxes of ammo, one box for each gun. One box holds atleast fifty in each box and the guns are all fully loaded with bullets, even if Harry doesn't really need them because of his claws. He places the guns and the ammo into his trunk, he hides them under his clothes after putting the safety on each of the gun.

Harry leaves the bedroom and head back downstairs, he looks at his uncle who is turning purple with rage and he says to his uncle "I'm taking your gun with me, they're not registered either and the serial numbers have been filed off, so I think they'll come in handy" he then says "goodbye, I hope that I never see you Vernon or you Petunia, you are not my family, I spit on you and your family name" he then literally spits on the ground where they stand making Petunia even more angry and he yells "you will not spit on us, we took you in from the goodness of our hearts, we fed you, clothed you, we took care of you and this is how you treat us"

"you barely fed me, I use Dudley's hand-me-downs and you never took care of me, I took care of myself and everything else around this fucking house, even the fucking gardens" Harry yells back but with more of a growl in his voice. Dudley says to his mom "stop it, you're only making him more mad, and you know what he already did to dad"

"he won't hurt me, I'm his mother's sister, a slut of a sister who slept with a man, got pregnant and then married that Potter" Petunia says to Dudley who mutters "oh shit"

"who was the man ?" Harry asks her calmly.

"I only know that his name was James or Logan or something like that" replies Petunia getting scared. Harry then asks her "did she have a power like I do ?"

"a mutant power ?" asks Petunia.

"yes, did she ?" replies Harry.

"I don't know, I swear, I don't know but, maybe her journals have the answer, I'll get them for you" says Petunia, she then runs out of the room, heads up to the attic, grabs the small box with her sister's journals, comes back downstairs where she gives Harry the box of journals and says "here, take them" Harry grabs the box and places it inside his trunk. He heads for the front door, Vernon suddenly says to his wife "we can't let him leave, he needs to stay here"

"no, I don't, Vernon" says Harry before he heads to the front door, pulls it open but Vernon grabs Harry by the arm and backhands him making Petunia gasp as she sees that someone had seen Vernon hit Harry, the person then walks away to call the police, not that they will be any use. But it's too late Harry is angry, even more angry than before and he slams the front door shut and pounces onto Vernon, slashing at him, slashing everywhere with his claws, Harry starts getting blood all over his claws.

After a few moments Harry gets off Vernon who is laying in a puddle of blood which grows with each second. Harry steps over the body of his dying uncle and heads out the front door licking his claws clean of all the blood, he walks down the street until he sees a beautiful expensive looking parked, unlocked car in front of a expensive looking house and he decides to try and hot wire it, he opens the door to the car and after a few tries he gets it right, he starts the car and drives away. He somehow knows how to drive and he drives down the street past the Dursley house in the the car as Dudley stands outside, jaw dropped to the ground when he sees Harry driving the car.

* * *

After he had gotten away from Privet Drive Harry summons some license plates to change them before he magically changes the car's color from black to gold, he changes the rims on the car too. He then decides to go to Gringotts to get a blood test to find out the truth, as blood never lies. Harry gets into the car and drives to the Leaky Cauldron, when he gets to the Leaky Cauldron he gets out of the car, shrinks the car to place in his pocket and enters, he goes to the entrance to Diagon Alley where from there he walks to Gringotts.

Once he gets to Gringotts he enters the bank, he walks up to the head teller and says "hey, my name is Harry Potter, I wish to get a blood test, I just found out that James Potter may not be my father"

"of course, Mr Potter" replies the teller. He calls for one of the Goblins who heads towards them, Harry recognizes the goblin as the one who first shown him to his trust vault, Griphook. Harry and Griphook walk to the blood chamber where Harry is told to cut his finger and to drip the drops onto the magical parchment, Harry does this and the parchment glows, it starts to get covered with writing which tells him that James Logan Howlett is his father but James Potter had known about the other man and had blood-adopted Harry.

Harry gets a list of family members but he decides to just emancipate himself just in case that he is forced back to England which the Goblins agree to do for him, for a price. The price is paid and Harry becomes emancipated unknowingly destroying some knick knacks in Dumbledore's office, Harry then, after finding about all of his family vaults decides to get a card that will be connected to his vault. Harry finds out that some of his money had been stolen by Dumbledore who had also stolen some of his items from his family vaults and blocked some of Harry's magical abilities.

Harry then leaves the bank, heads into the other stores in Diagon Alley to buy books for magical learning, all the subjects for magical learning, well what is available in the store.

He then leaves Diagon to head back into the Leaky Cauldron where he suddenly sees Dumbledore drinking with a foppish, blandly handsome wizard with wavy blonde hair and particularly straight and shiny teeth. The wizard is wearing flamboyant, flashy and incredibly extravagant robes in a wide assortment of colors. The wizard leaves to go get another drink when he spots Harry, widens his eyes and says "Harry Potter" he then says "it's nice to meet you, I'm Gilderoy Lockhart, I'll be your defense Against The Dark Arts Professor this coming year" Harry gets a look of disgust on his face but that changes when Lockhart grabs him to drag him over to Dumbledore.

Harry, not wanting Dumbledore to know that he's not with the Dursleys uses his claws on Lockhart's wrist before he pounces on Lockhart and punches the man to make the man dizzy. He then leaps towards the exit, runs through the exit, takes the shrunken car out from his pocket, returns it to normal size, gets in the car and drives away. As he drives away he sees Lockhart and Dumbledore exit the Leaky Cauldron, Dumbledore looks slightly panicked while Lockhart is possibly telling Dumbledore that he saw Harry before the younger wizard had tripped him or some other story as Harry could sense that Lockhart was as useless as Quirrell but not as evil as Quirrell.

* * *

Two weeks later, Tiger as he is now known is in Washington Heights, Manhattan in New York City to see the sights. During the previous two weeks Tiger had discovered another ability, the ability to replicate the power of any mutant he touches and keep the power for himself, he discovered that power when he touched a mutant who could detect mutants and what power they have, she also have super-speed but only in small bursts. The mutant tells him about his ability after he had bumped into her accidentally and when he got her abilities she gasped and said to him "you have my powers, you can replicate powers from any mutant that you touch but be careful not to overload on powers, OK ?" The woman introduces herself using her mutant name making Tiger introduce himself with his mutant name for the first time before he shows her the claws. Tiger ends up meeting other mutants, some of them he ends up touching to gain their powers but he was also pretty careful not to overload himself, he touches Arclight getting her shock-waves and Pyslocke getting her powers (the powers from X-Men: Apocalypse). Tiger leaves the Omegas and travels to Australia, he had decided to do a world tour using one of the powers that he had replicated before he had met the Omegas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you you enjoy this new chapter.

In a quiet street in a rough area near Perth, Western Australia, late at night, a pink portal opens, a gold car exits the portal. Tiger drives through the street in the gold car that he had stolen weeks before, Tiger slowly drives through the street as he doesn't wish to disturb the peace and quiet, not knowing that the peace and quiet was going to be disturbed soon. When he drives past one of the houses he suddenly hears the sound of glass smashing and a man yelling at someone, Tiger stops the car and listens to the yelling. He hears an adult male yelling at someone who is young from the reply voice that he can hear.

He parks the car, opens the door and gets out of the car, closing the car door behind him. Tiger quietly heads towards the house where the house where the yelling is coming from, Tiger hears a man yell "you ungrateful little freak, I don't care, you're a mutant little freak and I'm going to beat it out of you" Tiger looks through the window to see a man beating a boy around his age. Tiger's anger raises to it's Zenith and he storms over to the front door, he then swing kicks the front door open. The man stops midway during his punch to turn to Tiger standing in the front door, Tiger detects that the boy is a mutant with the power of control fire but he can't create it, but he feels that the boy will be able to create it later on in his life, with the right training.

Tiger takes off his gloves, slowly and says as he does this "you really shouldn't beat into him, human"

"why not, freak ?" the man asks Tiger making Tiger growl in anger. He then swings his arms around and claps his hands, making a shock-wave form and hit the man. The man flies away from the boy, Tiger walks over and asks "you OK ?"

"yea, I'm OK" replies the boy before he asks "how did you do that ?" Tiger smirks placing his gloves back on and replies "I'm a mutant, I have the power to replicate the power of any mutant I touch and I get to keep the power I replicated, I have other abilities but I think that should be discussed later, like when we're driving away from this place" Tiger then asks the boy what he's name is making the boy reply that his is name is St. John but he tells Tiger that he can call him John. Tiger tells John to call him Tiger which is his mutant name and that he doesn't respond to his human name.

John nods and they head out of the house, but John's father follows them and grabs John saying "you're not going anywhere, you freak of nature" Tiger uses his claws on John's dad's arms and he says to John's dad gripping John's dad's arm "well, he ain't the only freak of nature around here" Tiger then snarls at John's dad and he uses his portal creation power from Blink, he then throws John's dad into the portal which sends him to the middle of the Atlantic ocean, where the Titanic had originally sunk but thankfully there is a ship there which was researching the sunken Titanic. The men from the research ship don't see John's dad in the water until he starts to scream out as he is in pain from the cold water.

Back at John's house Tiger and John get into the stolen car that Tiger had stolen, they put on their seat belts and Tiger asks John where does he want to go. John looks into the back of the car where he sees Tiger's guns and asks "what's with the guns ?"

"I stole them from my uncle, he doesn't need them anyway" says Tiger smirking, he starts the car and asks again "where do you want to go ?"

"why don't we find more mutants, mutants who are in need or are scared ?" asks John, he then says "we could help them if their parents dislike that their child is a mutant"

"OK, then" says Tiger who opens a portal to San Francisco. There they meet a young mutant with wings who had been abandoned by his father.

* * *

Three weeks later... In Paris.

"oh my god, this place is so relaxing" says Pyro as he lays in the sun playing with his lighter.

"so, totally needed this" moans Warren as he gets a massage from one of the male masseurs at the place. Tiger drinks a cocktail as he lays on an inflated pool beds and says "I think we all needed this day after the last two weeks"

"yea, freeing mutants who were being used in experiments is stressful work" says Pyro. A male waiter only in his underwear places a drink down for him. The three boys are as relaxed as they could be, the relaxation is disturbed when they hear a loud popping sound, the three look up to see a stern looking woman who Tiger seems to recognize and makes him groan before he asks her "what are you doing here, Professor ?"

"well, Mr Potter, it seems that your uncle is dead and your remaining family has moved away" replies Professor McGonagall.

"why are you here ?" Pyro asks Professor McGonagall after the waiter and the masseur had gone.

"well, I'm here to take Mr Potter to the Weasley Home where he will stay until it's time to go to school" replies Professor McGonagall. Pyro and Angel look at each other from where they lay, they turn to her and say in unison "not without us"

"if I do return to Hogwarts, I have a few conditions" says Tiger as he walks on the water towards the aged professor much to her shock, especially when she sees Tiger's claws. The Transfiguration Professor asks Tiger "what are these conditions ?"

"condition 1, Pyro and Angel join me at Hogwarts, condition 2, no one asks about my Summer or how my uncle died, condition 3, we get our own room at the castle, condition 4,-" lists Tiger who is then interrupted at condition 4 by Pyro who says "you keep what we are a secret"

"condition 5, you let us leave whenever we want, if things get to be too dangerous" says Angel.

"dangerous ?" asks Professor McGonagall before she says "I'm guessing that Mr Potter has told you about his first year at Hogwarts"

"it's Tiger and yes, he did" replies Pyro before he says "our names are Pyro, Angel and Tiger, remember that"

"those are our mutant names, they represent our abilities" says Tiger showing off his claws, he then says to Pyro "when we're at Hogwarts, we have to make sure that no one knows about our mutant abilities"

"meaning we'll have to hide my wings and your claws" Angel says to Tiger.

"we'll place them under glamours" Professor McGonagall suggests before she suggests "or maybe you show them the real you without fear" looking right at Tiger.

"we have a few more conditions before we leave" says Angel. McGonagall nods at what Angel had said. The three mutants list their conditions, which McGonagall agrees on. McGonagall tells them that she's going to apparate them to the Burrow making Tiger scoff and say "tell the Weasleys to pick us up at the Dursley house, we have our own way to get there"

"how ?" asks Professor McGonagall. Tiger just smirks, he then says to Pyro and Angel "let's go pack our stuff and then we'll be heading back to my old neighborhood, unfortunately" Pyro, Angel and Tiger head inside to grab their things which they pack. They return to McGonagall who had written a letter to the Weasleys and she asks "how will you get to Privet Drive ?" just as she sends the letter off to the Weasleys. Tiger just flicks his wrist making a portal open shocking Professor McGonagall whose jaw drops to the floor. Tiger then says to Professor McGonagall "see at school, I hope this year is a lot better than last year" The three mutants go through the portal to Privet Drive.

* * *

The three mutants walk towards number four Privet Drive in the afternoon, they are walking and talking when they suddenly hear "well, well, well, it's isn't the freak" the three mutants look up to see a group of guys that look around their age.

Tiger chuckles and asks "what do you want, Piers ?" with a growl.

"what's with the growl, Freak ?" asks one of the guys. Pyro growls as he plays with his lighter which he is about to use when Tiger says "Pyro, don't" scolding Pyro a bit.

"what kind of a name is Pyro ?" asks Piers rudely.

"what kind of name is Piers ?" asks Pyro stepping forward before he asks "you don't look like a rock, no, you look like a rat, a scrawny rat, your name should by rat or something like that" Angel and Tiger laugh at what Pyro had said.

The group are shocked at what Pyro had said before Tiger asks Piers "how did you gain control over this gang of idiots anyway ?" before he asks "is it because Dudley had moved away after his daddy died ?"

"how did you know that he died ?" asks one of the guys.

"I'm the one who clawed him to death, after he had back handed me as I was leaving" replies Tiger.

"clawed him to death ?" asks Piers. Tiger shows Piers his claws and says "it turns out that I'm a mutant, just like my dad, whose name is James Howlett not James Potter by the way" grinning in an evil way.

"so your mother really was a whore then ?" asks one of the guys rudely. Pyro and Angel back away from Tiger looking scared before Tiger starts to growl at the guy making the group that the guy is with back away except for Piers who stands next to the guy with a smirk. Pyro says to Piers "dude, I suggest you back away, trust us"

"why should I trust a freak like you ?" asks Piers sneering at Pyro. Tiger just growls, he then slashes Piers' face using his claws and he says "you and your friends had better leave before I kill each and every single one of you for what you used to do to me" The group who had backed away grab onto Piers and the guy who insulted Tiger's mother, the group drag the two away from Tiger, Pyro and Angel.

* * *

At the Burrow in the dining room Ron, Fred and George Weasley sit at the dining table before an owl arrives with a letter. Ron opens the letter to find that it's from Professor McGonagall, the letter tells them that Harry is back on Privet Drive and needs to be picked up along with his friends which Ron gets slightly jealous about but he understands that Harry has other friends, the three boys decide to go and pick Harry up themselves.

Later that night Ron sneaks into his parents room grabs the keys for the car, then he and his older brothers, Fred and George take the car, Fred drives, to Privet Drive. They fly the car to Number Four Privet Drive, they see Harry with two other guys, Fred lands the car and Harry comes over to the car and says to Fred "nice driving, Fred"

"I'm Fred, Harry" says George with a pout.

"I know which one is which" says Harry before he says "and call me Tiger" surprising Ron, Fred and George, Ron asks "why call you Tiger ?" confused.

"we all have nicknames, I'm Angel"

"and I'm Pyro"

"so, it's like a muggle thing, like anyone in your group gets a nickname ?" asks Ron.

"kind of" replies Tiger with a laugh. They get into the car, Fred in the driver's seat, George in the passenger seat, in the back are Ron, Angel and Pyro with Harry sitting on Pyro and Angel's laps, Fred starts the car and they drive/fly away from Privet Drive. As they fly away from Privet Drive Ron says to Tiger "by the way, Tiger, Happy belated Birthday" Tiger smiles and says "thanks" to Ron.

* * *

They arrive at the Weasley's place, they get out of the car and sneak towards the house. Fred is the first to the door and says to the rest of them in a whisper "come on" he open the door and whispers "okay, come on, shh, shh" they all enter the house which has the dishes being washed magically much to Pyro and Angel's surprise before they see a plate with some food of the table, Fred asks "think it'd be all right if we had some ?"

"yeah, mum will never know" replies George before the three Weasley boys grab a piece each while Pyro and Angel stick close to Tiger who is looking at the clock, the clock's hand which has pictures of Fred, George and Ron on them move from pointing at Lost to pointing at Home, the three move over to where some knitting is happening by magic. Ron goes up to Tiger and says "it's not much, but it's home"

"I think it's brilliant" says Tiger before they hear loud footsteps heading downstairs and then they hear "where have you been ?" it's Mrs Weasley who turns to Tiger and says "Harry, how wonderful to see you, dear" before she says to her sons "beds empty. No note. Car gone. You could have died. You could have been seen" she turns to Tiger and says "of course i don't blame you, Harry dear"

"Professor McGonagall said to pick him up, the Dursleys had moved away and when we looked at the house there were bars on his windows" says Ron.

"well, you best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley" Mrs Weasley says to Ron. She then turns to look at Angel and Pyro before asking "and who are these two ?"

"I'm Pyro"

"Angel"

"those are their nicknames, Harry's nickname is Tiger" says George before Fred says "I want a nickname"

"me too" says Ron.

"what are your actual names ?" Mrs Weasley asks Pyro and Angel.

"John"

"Warren"

"well, John, Warren, welcome to the Weasley home" Mrs Weasley says to them making the two smile before she says "come on, boys, time for a spot of breakfast" with a wide smile making Pyro whisper to Tiger "she seems to be pretty cool, for a human"

"well, she is pretty cool, she gave me a sweater for Christmas last year even though we had barely talked to each other" Tiger whispers back.

"maybe we could trust her with our secret" Angel whispers to Pyro and Tiger.

"maybe" whispers Tiger. They all sit at the dining table, a few minutes later they hear someone coming down the stairs, it turns out to be Ginny, Ron's little sister who asks her mother "umm, mummy, have you seen my jumper ?"

"yes, dear, it was on the cat" replies Mrs Weasley. Ginny turns to Tiger before her eyes widen, Tiger says "hello" to her and she just runs back upstairs making the twins chuckle a bit. Tiger asks "what did I do ?"

"Ginny, she's been talking about you all Summer, a bit annoying, really" Ron tells Tiger.

"that must have sucked" comments Pyro.

Mr Weasley comes into the door just as Percy sits down at the table and says "morning Weasleys" which they reply to and Mr Weasley says something about raids before he sits down and that's when he notices Tiger, Pyro and Angel before he asks them "who are you three ?"

"I'm Tiger, also known as Harry Potter" replies Tiger.

"I'm Angel, also known as Warren Worthington the third" replies Angel.

"I'm Pyro, also known as St. John Allerdyce" replies Pyro.

"good lord, are you really ?" Mr Weasley asks the three of them who all nod before he says to Tiger "well, Ron has told us all about you, of course but not about your friends I'm afraid" he then asks "when did they get here ?"

"this morning, your sons flew that enchanted car to surrey and back last night" replies Mrs Weasley with her hands on her hips.

"really ? how did it do ?" Mr Weasley to the boys who reply in an excited manner before he gets hit by Mrs Weasley to scold her husband a bit and Mr Weasley says "that was wrong in deed boys, very wrong of you" before he says to Tiger "now Harry, you must all about Muggles" and before he asks something about muggles Tiger says to him "please, call me Tiger"

"why do they call you Tiger ?" asks Percy. Tiger, Angel and Pyro look at each other, they stare at each other for a moment before Pyro and Angel shake their heads at Tiger who turns back to Percy and says "they're our nicknames"

"not just your nicknames, I know a few things about the muggle world, including about mutants" says Percy.

"what are mutants ?" asks Ron looking at Tiger, Pyro and Angel kind of confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this new chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos please
> 
> I'M THINKING OF MAKING DRACO MALFOY A MUTANT BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT POWER THAT HE COULD HAVE. FEEL FREE TO MAKE SOME SUGGESTIONS AND I'M THINKING OF ADDING GLEE AND SHAMELESS INTO THIS STORY, JUST A FAIR WARNING BY THE WAY


	3. Not A Chapter !!!!

I have completed my third chapter of this story but I think don't know what mutant power Draco Malfoy should have.

Does anyone have any suggestions ?

I really need some suggestions.

Oh, fair warning almost half way through the next chapter the story will skip three years ahead and the three mutants will be in Lima, Ohio at McKinley High School.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Send comments and kudos please.


End file.
